A Wolfish Nightmare
by AussieUlrich
Summary: Ulrich has a nightmare about turning into a werewolf on Lyoko and murdering his friends. Blood and gore warning. Read and Review please.


Dedicated to Scallybally. Please review. Takes place in season 3 for a good reason.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.

--

Ulrich's POV

Xana has reared his ugly head again and it was supposed to be a peaceful night for going to Lyoko and kicking those idiot monsters' butts. But something strange happened to me in one nightmare I had a few nights ago. I was wondering if it could really happen but it was just a dream but it felt so real and it was a long one. It was a nightmare I would never forget and I don't know what got in my head to make me dream it.

We were on Lyoko and I felt really weird like some one was telling me something, something unpleasant. I felt like I was getting weaker and weaker by destroying each monster with the team. There were so many monsters that we thought we would never make it to the tower. Jeremie was telling us directions and warnings about enemies until there was nothing… Nothing but silence, in the whole entire ice sector, nothing but silence.

Not even Odd said a single word, which made me even more uncomfortable. We didn't run but for some reason we walked to the tower quiet. I, still weak, couldn't do anything anyway. I tried to talk and tell them how I felt but the words got caught in my throat. On Lyoko you can't feel, taste or smell but I could do all of those.

Then suddenly two hornets appeared out of nowhere and Yumi and Odd ran to destroy it. I wanted to help but it was as if my body was saying no. I was petrified, I couldn't talk or move. What was getting incredibly strange was the fact that I felt like I needed something, something that was hard to get but was right in front of me. I couldn't really describe the feeling.

I watched the team destroy one hornet, and move on to the second one. They didn't look at me once or say my name; it was like I was separated from their world, watching them as a ghost. Then a sweet smell came in my nose. I sniffed it and noticed that it was coming from Yumi, Odd and Aelita, it surprised me. The numbing in my legs faded and I slowly walked towards them.

As I got closer, the smell in the virtual air got stronger and stronger. My mouth began to water and I licked my lips. Then I realized I was hungry. I stopped when Yumi and Odd destroyed the last hornet and without a word, Aelita as well. Aelita walked in the tower and we waited. We kept waiting but she never came out and Jeremie and the rest of the sector returned to its quiet state once again.

Then the smell and the hunger returned stronger than ever. I was so hungry that I felt like I would die if I didn't eat something now. I needed meat, which is what I really craved; I must eat meat but how to get it? The only flesh organisms around were Odd and Yumi but there was no way I would eat my best friends. I felt my hearing increase because I could hear Odd tap his claws on the rock he was sitting on from way over here where I was standing.

My eye sight then started to act up. Everything became blurry and the colors of blue from the glacier grounds turned grey and so did the other objects and Yumi and Odd too. It was freaking me out; my vision had turned black and white like a dog's. I tried to ignore everything by pulling my saber and doing some tricks with it. Suddenly a terrible pain went through my fingers.

I dropped saber in pain. I held my hands up to see what was happening and my eyes widen in shock. My nails had turned black and they grew long and sharp. I stopped thinking about my hands when every tooth in my mouth started to ache. It felt like they were getting longer and sharper. I put my finger up to my canine teeth and found that they have gotten really sharp like vampire fangs.

Then everything about me went crazy. A wave of dizziness took over my head and I moaned stumbling to the left. I looked down at my feet to see my toenails ripping out of the soft cloth turning black and sharp. My ears felt as if they were lengthening as well. I had the need to stand on my toes and I didn't loose my balance. Then I felt something sprout all over my body.

I looked at my left arm where my sleeve began. I noticed it was covered in fur; my entire body was covered in fur. My hands had some sort of thickness added to them on my finger tips and the pawn of my hands. My nails had turned thick as well and were much longer and were at the tip of my fingers now. I don't think they're nails anymore, more like claws. My hands were turned into human wolf paws.

My feet were paws as well but more animalistic. My nose started to itch so I tried to scratch it but I noticed that it was wet and more dog like and I had whiskers. Suddenly something in my spine gave in and cracked causing me to lean forward with a yelp. I felt something swing back and forth behind me. I looked behind me and saw a long bushy tail.

I was terrified and I needed help.

"…h...h...help…" It made it out but it sounded raspy and deeper than my usual voice. I coughed to get my old voice back.

I turned to the glacier and saw a reflection of a furry wolf humanoid with amber eyes. I moved closer to my reflection and put my paw on it, my claws tapping it. Everything about me was wolfish even my ears were on my head. Then something inside me caused me to give an inhuman growl and scowl at my reflection. I slashed my claws at the glacier leaving a huge claw mark, making it hard for me to see myself.

Then I realized how much more hungry I was. I turned to Odd and Yumi but still no Aelita. My dog like tongue licked my lips with my mouth watering again. I said no to the beast within but my craving for flesh and blood was too strong. I lifted my head and howled a mournful howl. Odd and Yumi actually turned to me.

Odd stood up and Yumi backed away slowly. I walked toward them and I snarled with my ears bending flat. With each step, I imprinted a wolf paw print in the icy snow. I couldn't take it anymore, I had to eat meat. I ran towards Odd and brought him down to the ground. I punctured my claws in his chest and tore out a chunk of flesh and ate it.

It tasted so good and the blood made it better. I have never felt such a sensation like this one. I pulled out his heart with red fluid splattering on me and the ground. I practically drank the blood from his heart and it was delicious. I kept on feasting and I tried to break his jaw and get to his brain. Odd was massacred with his internals on the ground.

"…Ulrich?"

I heard a faint call of my name that sounded miles away, even with my sense of hearing. I knew it was Yumi and I snapped out of my frenzy for a moment. I stood up and looked around to find Yumi looking at me with a regretful face and she wasn't as scared as I thought she would be. Her expression hit me hard and it forced me to think about what I have done. My ears flattened a little as I thought about how I murdered Odd.

Then I felt a wave of anger sweep my thoughts for no particular reason. That and that I was still hungry. I felt my muscles tense and my fur bristle, standing up. I dropped on all fours growling at what use to be my friend but was about to turn into my next meal. My teeth barred and I gave her a fierce look.

I charged and jumped on her placing my paws on her shoulders to keep her from getting up. I, still growling, didn't care about reality on Earth and the memories anymore. Drool fell on her neck and I don't know how she did it but she smiled and closed her eyes as if she knew she was going to die. And with that I bit her neck hungrily and separated Yumi's head from her body. I spit it out and used my claws to dig into her clothes and penetrate the skin.

I chewed on her flesh and kept licking her blood and it was heaven to my wild side. I gnawed on her ribs. My paws; face, and clothes were stained with crimson and my tail wagged happily. I howled another mournful howl.

That's when I woke up, it was a freakish dream and I hope not to have another nightmare like that again.

--

Yeah, more wolves, can't help if I'm obsessed with them.


End file.
